PS I Loathe You
by xlovelyloserface
Summary: TPC has their revenge a go, but intertwined with boys, drama, and a PC member wanting her OWN Clique, there has got to be too much drama. Read for Summary
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note

: Hello :) This is my first _The Clique_ fan fiction for . I've actually done a little on xanga for The Pretty Committe Strikes Back. I love the series, my best friends and I have been reading it since the second book came out, so we're all big fans. So, please review!

* * *

**Summary:** For TPC, Revenge's a go. Their new plan, POR, Plan to Over Rule is in action. They're snooping around BOCD and their disgusting boy's locker room for important secrets to win back their adoration for them. With Massie, she's got Dempsey, but a little crush from Derrington wouldn't hurt. But too bad Dempsey has his eyes on two girls in TPC. One girl might branch out for another B-list crew? Using the boys for information to have them crush on them might work or will they get slapped in the face? Blackmailing, cute spy gear, boys, and drama? Oh no.

**Massie Block**: Beautiful, witty, clever, and leader Massie Block has the sole rule of BOCD back in her manicured hands. With a new crush/almost-boyfriend, A-list clique, and adoring fans, her power is unstoppable. With BOCD's requirement of an extra-curricular activity, the clique goes into work and seeking revenge and the adoration of their ex-crushes, POR, Plan Over Rule. With Massie's powers, will they be successful to bring them down?

**Claire** **Lyons**: She finally has Cam's attention, but doesn't want it unless he's coming back for her—not because he thought Dempsey likes her _and..._ for a bet?! With Cam all over her…is Dempsey secretly crushing on her _too_? Uh oh, not good. So, when she finally wants Cam back can she get Dempsey off her without Massie finding out?

**Alicia** **Rivera**: Finally proud to say she has a boyfriend. Luckily, she's able to balance out her Clique life and her boyfriend life. Alicia's school reports add gossip under their list and she's getting sneakier and sneakier everyday especially with the Soccer team's secrets to get POR into action.

**Dylan** **Marvil**: Finally lost the weight and Kemp is all over her. Yet she's secretly into Chris, with Kemp all over her she can finally get some secrets out of him for their revenge.

**Kristen** **Gregory**: Soccer season runs again and Kristen has followers?! Impossible. With her soccer stalkers loving her every move, will she ditch TPC for her adoring fans or use their adoration for something more rewarding?

* * *

**Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated, thanks to all :)**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	2. New Era

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

: Hey there :) Thanks for the reviews, please review the following chapter! Just to let you know, it's kind of a filler of what the upcoming chapters will be like!

**BOCD**

**The Café**

**September 29**

**11:54 AM**

"Here's to the _end_ of the boyfast." Massie Block said. With a cute smirk on her face, she raised her green bottle of Perrier, which quickly implied the other girls should follow her. She nodded.

She felt like a gorgeous cheesy hostess holding her annual party and inviting her guests to a lovely perfect toast. This was something like it, more of a gorgeous alpha holding her annual lunch and inviting her best friends to an ah-mazing toast.

Alicia rose her Green Iced Tea, Dylan lifted her Diet Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper, Kristen raised her half-eaten yogurt, and Claire bashfully lifted her small carton of milk. TPC softly giggled at Claire's choice of refreshment but Claire giggled along with them.

"Here's to the beginning of Eighth grade." Alicia said, with soft smile on her tan face.

Dylan nodded. "Here's to losing weight," she smiled.

"Here's to an amazing season for the Sirens," Kristen said, shrugging her shoulders as the rest of TPC turned to her and gave her a glare. Their 'What were you thinking?' glare, a popular, common, and understandable look. "What?" she said, her brown eyes widened.

Silence filled Table Eighteen as all the girls watched Claire. She was silently reading the description of the missing child on her milk carton. As usual, Claire wasn't quite adapt to the rules of TPC, but she was getting somewhere. Massie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, which quickly got the attention of Claire. She noticed their mascara-filled eyes watching her.

"What?" she said.

"Make a toast, Kuh-laire." Alicia said, squinting her eyes.

"Sah-ree." She mumbled, as Massie smiled at her. "Um…here's to…"

Getting Table 18 Back? Winning Cam back? Staying at BOCD then going to Chicago?

"Um…a new…era?" she said.

Yes, it was a new era. The Boyfast is over, TPC has their controlling powers back, the Trailers are (sadly) gone due to the controversy it displayed, and Eighth grade was the time when they can hoist all their Alpha-status for their first year of High School. With all the boys swimming around their school, there was drama in every corner.

Massie nodded in approval as they all raised their drinks higher and took a quick sip of their numerous refreshments. Massie opened her chopsticks and began to pick at California rolls before she waited for their girls to focus their attention on her.

"Okay," Massie finally said. "Our first action since the boyfast _is_ over, we _need_ new crushes and ASAP, because we can't be an A-list group without boys to crush over." She said, pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I have Josh." Alicia said, proudly, as she straightened her posture in her seat.

"Um…Dune counts right?" she said, twirling the Shark-tooth necklace between her fingers.

TPC all turned to Massie, waiting for a response. Massie nodded, approving her surfer-boy crush from the land of the unknown. Massie had to approve of everything.

"Oh, hm…I'll take…" Dylan stuck her neck up and scanned the room. She had her attention toward Table Three, where most of the soccer team was. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view at all the soccer players, who were flinging macaroni and cheese into Kemp's water bottle. "Chris."

Alicia, Kristen, and Claire, pulled their heads back surprised by her choice. Massie didn't flinch, she just raised her freshly waxed eyebrows and smiled. Alicia, Kristen, and Claire looked at each other.

"Plovert?" Kristen finally said, stirring her yogurt. "Doesn't he…kinda think you're…?"

Dylan rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist at the blonde across from her. "So? It's more challenging."

"Are we turning this into a game?" Alicia said, tilting her head, with a smug look on her face. "'Cause if it is, I've already won, I have Josh _in the bag._" She said, picking out the tomatoes from her fat-free Turkey Wrap.

"Don't keep him there too long, I hope he doesn't choke." Dylan said, looking up from her Ravioli.

TPC giggled as Alicia crossed her arms over her C-cups and leaned back against her chair, rolling her dark eyes at the redhead.

"I guess we could turn this into a game." Kristen said, resting her chin on her hand with a sly grin on her face. "Whoever gets their crush as their BF wins, last one without a BF has to…"

"Wear one Gap or Limited Too piece of clothing for a week." Massie said, with a smile. "Excludes jewelry, hair products, and pins."

"Then I don't mind losing," Claire said, with a smile, biting into her sandwhich.

They all laughed.

"Deal?" Massie said, after she bit into her California rolls.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Alicia shrugged. "I won, so it doesn't really matter." She said, picking out the dark crutons from her Caesar salad and flinging them onto a crush up purple napkin. She shrugged and slightly bit into one of the lettuce pieces.

"Wait," Dylan said, turning to Massie. "You didn't tell us your crush, Massie." She said, tilting her head as her red waves tumbled past her shoulder.

Massie didn't flinch. She smirked softly. "Oh, it's Dempsey." She said. "He's a total HART now, if you guys didn't get the memo."

Ever since he came back from Africa he was looking just as hot as the weather there.

TPC all nodded and smiled in approval.

"Claire?"

"Huh?" she said, picking at her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. She looked up; her navy eyes hiding behind her nicely cut bangs. "Oh, um…Cam, I guess."

"Alright," Massie said, with a sweet smile. "This thing is sealed." She said. "Anyways, turn your attention toward Table Three." She instructed to her friends.

They all turned to Table Three. Cam, Derrington, Kemp, Chris, and Josh were all laughing at their table. After throwing food into Olivia was seated at Table Four, turning her chair toward the table as she whispered to her other friends.

"We need revenge,"

Kristen cocked her head. "Revenge? But isn't it that _they_ should be getting revenge, I mean we did put them in their place."

"No, Kris." Massie corrected her. "I mean, we need revenge so we could have full power over BOCD, they did become the new alphas."

"Point," Alicia agreed, putting her index finger up.

"We need a plan, POR—Plan Over Rule," Massie said.

Dylan smiled. "Oh, this is so exciting. This is the most exciting thing that's happen since I dropped five pounds," she said, with a soft smile.

"Well, I've got this—" Massie was cut off.

"Hey Krist!" Brielle Gomez said, scurrying to the table. She was dressed in cuffed Seven Jeans Capri pants with a pale blue Leo & Sage top. Her long wavy hair was put into a ponytail. She had large sparkly hazel eyes, tan skin, and always bobbed her head whenever she spoke. If she actually did something with her hair, she'd probably be a threat.

"Krist?" Dylan mouthed, knitting her waxed eyebrows.

"Oh, hey guys," Brielle said, waving at the rest of TPC.

As usual, beside Brielle was Cassidy Song. She had straight black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and always had a smile on her face. She was dressed in a red Miss Sixty knotted top with True Religion skinny jeans and Ugg boots. "Hi," she said, softly.

"I'm _so_ stoked for soccer season," Brielle said, with a smile. "It's going to be _so _great, I can't wait for our first game. It'll be _so_ much fun,"

"And I'd _so_ die of annoyance," Massie mumbled under her breath, yet loud enough for TPC to hear.

A round of giggles from their table followed. Massie pushed her hair back and rolled her eyes, looking bored as usual. Kristen shot them an annoyed look and gave Brielle an apologetic smile.

"Um, anyways," Kristen said, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Her short 'do had finally grew out and she turned it into a totally cute Posh Spice haircut. "I'm really excited too," she said, with a smile.

"Yeah," Cassidy agreed, who was also on the soccer team. She agreed with everything that TPC or Brielle said or anyone in higher power then her. She was almost the perfect beta. "I can't wait."

Brielle nodded. "I'm _so_ glad your captain, since you get to pick your second-in-command and approve the rest of the team." She said. "Kori _so_ mad when you were chosen as captain, but Coach made a really good choice."

"Kiss up," Massie coughed, throwing her head down.

"Freak," Dylan sneezed back.

Kristen turned to her friends, who had their hands over their mouths to conceal their giggles. She gave them a glare. "Are you all a little _sick _today?"

"Yeah, _so_ sick of those losers," Alicia mumbled, even Claire laughed at that one, who was usually sympathetic toward TPC's social victims.

Brielle and Cassidy searched their faces, but they didn't show any emotion but enjoyment. They had confused looks on their face but still held a smile. As they watched TPC giggled, they began to squirm in embarrassment. Kristen gave another embarrassed smile to her two friends.

"Anyways…" Cassidy said.

"Um, we'll see you after school at tryouts, Krist, see you then." Brielle said. "Um, Bye guys." She said.

"Bye," Cassidy said, walking behind Brielle as they returned to their table.

"Bye." Massie said, dryly. "Kristen, have you gone fishing lately?"

Kristen sighed. "No, why?" she said, dreading Massie's next line as the rest of her friends giggled in anticipation.

"Because I think you caught something on your hook, losers—big time." Massie said.

TPC cracked up, even Kristen who had a smile on her face.

"What's the deal with them, _Krist_?" Dylan said, snickering at the pathetic nickname they crowned her with. "Since when were you guys friends?"

Kristen shrugged. "Since we were on the team together…?"

"Oh." Alicia said, with an understanding nod. "Like your ABF."

"What?" Claire asked, turning toward the exotic beauty. "ABF?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, like your Alternative Best Friend. You guys are total biffs during games, practices, and etc. but it only stays in the field…or the dance room," Alicia said. Her posture was straight, her voice was calm, and she loved knowing what everyone else didn't know.

"Oh, like you and Duh-livia." Dylan said, with a smug smile. "And like Claire and Abby Boyd," she said, with a nod.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey." Dempsey said. He arrived at Table Eighteen, looking gorgeous as always. Dressed in dark jeans, black Monarchy graphic tee, and a red D. Squared hooded sweater, he had a slight grin on his face, revealing his deep ah-dorable dimple.

"Hi," Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire said in unison as they all waved at the former LBR.

"Hey," Massie said. She tossed her behind her shoulder and grinned. She clutched her pearl earring as she looked at him.

"Massie, I just wanted to say hi." Dempsey said, shrugging. He put his hands into his pocket and smiled, bashfully.

Massie quickly scanned the room, noticing some girls had their eyes glued on the scene. Massie rapidly looked over Table Three. Perfect, Derrington was looking right her way.

Massie chuckled. "Well, hello then." She said, laughing.

Dempsey shrugged. "Um, I was wondering if you'll IM me about our French homework, I kinda was a little distracted in class."

Claire nudged Massie with her elbow. Massie continued to smile at Dempsey and returned Claire's gesture with painful kick. Claire bowed her head down and squeezed her eyes in pain as TPC silently giggled.

"Yeah, I will. If I don't get your IM, then feel free to text me." Massie said, smirking as Dempsey waved and walked away. She swiftly turned to Table Three and then turned away. Derrington was still looking her way.

Once Dempsey left, the five girls huddle closer and assumed the popular "gossip position." Their bodies close, their heads together, and their words to remain in the circle. Dylan stuck her head out of the huddle to check if anyone would hear them.

"Okay, it's official he is a total HART now," Alicia said. "You'd guys be perf together," she said, with a smile. "We should totally double-date."

Massie cocked her head, trying to show no expression. "We're not official, yet."

"What about Derrington?" Dylan said, giving Massie a sad pout. "You guys were so cute, I might have choked." She said, as the girls laughed.

"We are _so_ done." Massie said, as she reached into her light red Dior Gipsy handbag and pulled out her palm pilot. "Okay, Friday night we need to get the POR done and together so it can be in action by next Monday."

"Oh, crap," Alicia mumbled looking at her green Coach watch. "I have to do my lunch newscast, sorry." She said, as grabbed her black L. A. M. B. tote from the back of her chair. "See you guys after school?"

"Bye,"

"Continuing…" Massie said, focusing on her PalmPilot. "Okay, we need to gather information on our victims first. Claire, do you think your brother has listening devices or anything?"

Claire nodded. "Massie, he has everything, trust me."

Massie jotted it down on her Pilot. She looked up and glanced over at Table Three. As usually they were goofing off. She noticed that Derrington was on his phone, texting someone. Questions soared in her mind. Who is he texting? Is it a girl? Has he gotten a girlfriend lately? Massie ignored her thoughts and continued. "Okay, maybe we could brainstorm after school today?"

"I can't," Kristen said. "I have soccer practice."

"I _so_ totally forgot, Krist," Dylan said, jokingly, as she fluttered her eyelashes. "You _so_ need to pick second-in-command,"

Massie, Dylan, and Claire cracked up but Kristen just held a smile.

"Gawd, Kris, when are you gonna get over this whole Siren deal?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Kristen shrugged. "When the season's over? I mean it's my first year as captain for the team, it's going to be great."

Dylan faked a yawn as they all laughed.

"_Hello BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera with your lunch update,_" she said, in a soothing voice over the intercom. "_Vincent's Art Class, hand in your miniature clay sculptures on Tuesday with your name, first thing in the morning. If you're in Lulu's design class and have lost one of your sketch pieces called 'The Cane', please pick it up in her room by the end of the week or it hits the recycling bin. SGW—please meet after school today discuss a hot new topic: Aerosol hairsprays. Sirens, Tomahawks, guess what? Since there's two ah-mazing soccer teams at our schools, both teams will be practicing together until further notice. So girls, you may want to look cute under all the sweat._" She said, as a round of laughter followed. "_Uh oh, if you're not an elective or productive club or sport you need to find one—quick. All students that do not have one must go to the Lobby right after this message so Principal Burns and Headmaster Dean can talk to you about the importance…_" Alicia said. "_On more _important_ news, we're holding Homecoming! Yes, girls return to the Westchester Mall and get that ah-dorable outfit for this occasion. And even cuter, it's a masquerade dance—no mask, no entrance. It's Friday, October 24__th__ right after the Tomahawk's first game against Grayson. Please, let's win this one._" She said, as laughter followed from the café. "_Alright, that's all I have for now. I'm Alicia River and I heart you."_

"Kris, that's perf, you can totally get information from the soccer team during practice." Massie said, with a nod.

"Wait, can part of the challenge be that we get our crushes to ask us to the dance?" Dylan said, with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?" Claire said, with a shrug.

"Great,"

"Massie you have to go," Kristen said.

"What?" she said, turning to her friend.

"You have to sign up for an elective, _remember_?" she said, raising her blonde eyebrows.

Massie shrugged. "Okay, let's go," she said, pushing her chair as if she was going to get up. "Hello? Let's start moving, children." She said, slowly.

"We can't go," Claire said, looking up at Massie.

Massie knit her waxed eyebrows at her neighbor and shrugged. "And why is _that_?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm in soccer, Dyl's in designing, Claire's in photography, and Alicia has her newscast. _You_ don't have an elective."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Au reviour ladies, see you later." She said, throwing her bag over her arm and walking away.

* * *

**There's POR, Soccer Stalkers, Electives, Homecoming and much more! See, there's deff. some drama :)**

**- xlovelyloserface**


End file.
